Because
by NariNari
Summary: A scene between Harry and Draco, hints of Drarry, but only if you squint REALLY hard. Could be taken as friendship.


**A/N:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**OI!!!:** Hints of Drarry, not much though.

An ebony haired man slipped into a dark alleyway, shadows covering him completely. He was told to meet someone here, that it was important and to come alone.

"Glad to see you could make it, Potter." A cool voice assaulted Harry's ears from a shadowed figure down a ways from him. "I was hoping you'd come."

"Ma-" Harry began only to be cut off by the other.

"Don't say my name!" He hissed, "No one even knows I'm alive! Come on we have much to discuss, and little time to do so. Come on, over here!" He motioned for Harry to come to his side. When he didn't he blew out a breath and stalked over to Harry. Grabbing his arm, the boy waved his wand and with a sharp crack the two disappeared from sight.

"Bloody hell!" Harry yelled at the boy was now taking his cloak off, "You could have warned me!"

"We may speak freely here," Malfoy said, ignoring Harry's statement, "As I said we have much to discuss so please refrain from making anymore stupid comments."

"What the bloody hell are you own about, Malfoy? Why did you send me that letter?" Harry questioned.

"Do you not listen, Potter?! I've said about three hundred times! We. Are. Here. To. Talk." Malfoy sneered at him, "Now, are you going to sit down and have a civil conversation with me or are you going to stand there looking like the Canons one a world cup?"

Harry wiped the dumbfounded expression from his face and sat down on the couch next to Malfoy, "Hey, where are we?" He asked.

"Didn't I say no stupid questions, Potter?" Draco asked lazily, "We are at my flat."

"And where exactly, is that?"

"In any case, Potter, there are things you need to know, things that I have so graciously decided to tell you." Draco continued as if he hadn't heard Harry, "In exchange, you need to make sure I don't go to Azkaban when all this is over."

"I could just get the information from you and send you off to Azkaban now, you know." Harry pointed out.

"Ah, but you won't."

"What makes you so sure?" Harry asked indignantly.

"Because, you've got a hero complex, and you really wouldn't want to send me off to Azkaban, now would you? Of course you wouldn't, you're Harry-bloody-Potter!" Harry didn't respond to that, it was true after all. "So do you agree?" Malfoy asked.

"How do I know you're telling the truth with the information?"

"Vertiserum." Harry couldn't argue with that.

"Fine, it's a deal."

"Great! Now let's to the unbreakable bond thingy!" Draco said excitedly.

"What unbreakable bond thingy?"

"You know with the snake and such, if you break the promise then you die, if I break the promise then I die! So let's get at it!" Draco told Harry how the spell worked and they cast it. "Great, now that we got that out of the way, do you want a drink?" Draco asked getting up to make himself one.

"Yea, sure, listen Malfoy could we get on with this? I am a busy man you know, people to save, evil overlords to kill and all that jazz." Harry called over his shoulder.

"Yea, sure." Draco handed him a tumbler full of scotch and sat back down. After downing it, Draco spoke again. "Listen Potter, while I'm under the influence of the Vertiserum you are under no circumstances to go poking around in there, got it?"

"Yes, but I have to wonder Malfoy, why did you choose me to go to?"

"Because I find you the most trust worthy, Potter. Yes, I know what trust is os stop looking at me like that! Besides, you're the only one who could benefit from the information anyway, _you_ have to kill old moldy pants."

This seemed to satisfy Harry enough for he said, "All right , we going to do this now?"

"Yes, I'll just go get the-" Draco was cut off when Harry spoke.

"No need. I have some here."

"Why do you carry that around with you?" Draco asked.

"It can come in handy, you know." Harry said handing him the vial, Draco knocked it back and sat there looking glossy eyed.

"What is your name?" Harry asked.

"Draconis Luicius Malfoy." Draco answered.

"Who is your father?"

"Lucius Ronis Malfoy."

"Alright, one last question before we move on, what colour knickers are you wearing?"

"I'm not." Draco answered and Harry looked pointedly at Draco's crotch. Was he really now? He was wearing rather tight pants...Harry leaned over and pulled the waist of Draco's pants away from his body and looked down, sure enough, no knickers.

"Oh, well, then. I guess it's working. What have you to tell Harry Potter about Voldemort's plans?"

"The wands. The wands won't work on each other, ever. If both wands are active in a spell against the other, they will always backfire. Like, if one cast a killing curse and the other casts a crucio the spells will hit the caster. In order to defeat one another, one will have to be wandless." Harry already knew that, sort of, he didn't know that he would be hit with his own spell if Voldemort cast one at the same time.

"What else?"

"Dumbledore is not dead. He will be at the last battle when it happens." That was an interesting little tidbit. "Percy Weasley is under the imperious curse and will attempt to kill his entire family tomorrow night." _Holy fuck! I've got to get them to Grimmuald place!_ Harry's mind screeched. "Three days, in three days Voldemort will lead his biggest attack. He's going to storm the ministry."

Three days? But in three days was...The anniversary of Harry's parents death.

"He's got something new up his sleeve, Harry. A new spell, worse than the killing curse. It, it'll kill you, oh yes, but slowly, as you lose your mind from pain and having to serve the caster until your death. It's all three Unforgivable's in one. Most people it took around two days, but you Harry, you're special. It will take longer on you."

"How long?" Harry asked.

"Years." Draco looked so sad at that statement. Harry almost asked him why, before he remembered that he wasn't supposed to go poking around in Draco's mind. But then again, maybe if he asked.

"Malfoy, would it bother you if I asked you why you looked so sad just then?"

"No," He answered.

"Alright, why'd you look so sad just then?"

"I don't want you to die." He answered plainly.

"Why not?" Harry asked eagerly. Here he was sitting with his nemesis who just declared he'd be sad if he died.

"I thought we agreed that you weren't supposed to go poking around in my mind." Draco stated icily, the vertiserum gone from his system.

"I didn't." Harry answered.

"You asked me what colour knickers I was wearing, and why I didn't want you to die." Draco pointed out.

"Well, about that...Heh..Okay look, I'm sorry, but I have to go now, this new information is vital." Harry said standing quickly.

"Wait, Potter...I want to go with you."

"What?"

"I said I want to go with you, I want to help you defeat Voldemort." Draco said.

"But, it's dangerous. You've done enough with the information you've given me, really Malfoy there's no need-" Draco cut him off.

"I don't want to sit back and let you do all the work, I want to help, so no one can say I was ever a Death Eater."

Harry stared at Malfoy, who was looking so determined about the situation it was getting very hard to tell him no. But, Harry so badly wanted to tell him no, to keep him away and safe from this awful war, so that no harm would come to him. For some reason Malfoy was very dear to Harry, after all who would tease him if he did defeat the dark lord? No one but a Malfoy would defy Harry if he did. And Harry needed that, he need normalcy like school yard fights and petty insults. If Draco died, who would do that for him?

And yet, he wanted to give in to Draco so badly, just to make the other boy happy. He hadn't any idea why, though.

"Do you have any idea what you're risking?" Harry asked incredulously as he walked over to Malfoy.

"Yes,"

"Then why do it?" He asked, this was the final test if he got the answer right he would come with Harry back to Grimmuald place.

"Revenge, for my mother." He answered and Harry was about to leave, alone, when he spoke again, "And I don't want you to die."

How could he say no to that?

**A/N:** I had intended for this to be non-funny. I failed. Yea, just a little scene of hinted Drarry, yay! Yea...This is what I did while I had no internet. I accomplished a whole lot didn't I


End file.
